


Snooping Around (Peter Parker AU)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff Pride, One Shot, Slytherin Pride, imagine, peter is a hufflepuff, reader is a slytherin, restricted section of the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You and Peter sneak into the Restricted Section of the Library, only to find some unexpected information. (Hogwarts AU)





	Snooping Around (Peter Parker AU)

“I know the Professor said to work hard for the information but I’m sure he didn’t mean we had to get it from the _Restricted Section_ -”

“Ssshhhh!” You waved a hand in front of Peter’s face to shut him up. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” He muttered, rubbing his hands over his arms clad with a yellow sweater to try and get rid of his goosebumps. He heard you snort, following behind the ruffling sound so he wouldn’t lose you in the dark.

You held your wand up slightly, squinting against the dim light. Your ears perked up when they heard rustling, rustling that wasn’t coming from Peter behind you. You cursed under your breath and put the light out from your wand immediately.

You heard Peter’s intake of breath, feeling him come in contact with your back.

“Y/N?”

“I’m right here.” You reached a hand back and squeezed Peter’s arm. “I thought I heard something.”

The rest of the way to the library was uneventful, both you and Peter moving slowly and steadily. It was only when you had entered the Restricted Section that you let out a breath, feeling your muscles relax.

“Okay.” You whispered. “I did my job and brought you here. Now it’s your turn. Let’s find that book.”

Peter’s eyes were huge in the small amount if light. He let out a pained sigh, moving further into the room.

“I hate this.” You heard him mutter as his eyes traveled over the various books. “I can’t believe we’re taking so much risk for one essay.”

You sighed and leaned against one of the shelves. “I’m failing Transfiguration, that’s why.”

Peter gave you a brief look. “There’s other ways to pass. Is it really worth the risk to get into trouble in our last year here? Do you want to get expelled half a year before we graduate?”

You rolled your eyes. “Peter, we’re already here. Might as well just get the damn book.” Your eyes fell on a bright green, sketchy looking book, making you realize you were actually in a forbidden place. It was probably filled with insane and interesting stuff. A smirk took over your face. “Might as well look around.”

Peter’s head snapped towards you, eyes wide. “Y/N, no! This is the worst place to snoop around!”

You giggled and walked excitedly up to him, grabbing his arm. “We’re in the  _Restricted Section_! When are we ever going to get an opportunity like this again?”

Peter scowled, looking suspiciously at your grip on his arm. “As long as I’m friends with you, a lot many times.”

You pursed your lips. “Yeah, that’s true.” Peter let out a huff, making you grin. “Just look for the book. Leave me to do what I want.”

You didn’t wait for him to say anything more before sprinting off into the darkness. Peter shook his head, eyes falling over the shelves again. He heard your footsteps fade, made him tense slightly. He didn’t like being in this weird place all by himself. He wanted you to stick close to him. But he didn’t want to look like a wuss in front of the one person he always wanted to impress the most. So he stayed put.

The books here were mostly worn out, and looked more ancient than any others in the library. Some spines had languages which Peter couldn’t decipher, so he just skipped over them. He shakily pulled out a book that he thought might help them in their essay, skimming quickly through the table of contents before placing it back, deciding it wasn’t what he needed. He didn’t want to touch any of these books longer than necessary.

Peter lost track of how much time had passed when he had pulled out his third book, smiling in victory. This was it. He opened the topic he needed, reading over it quickly and knowing he would retain enough for their essay. The words he couldn’t, he quickly copied onto his arm. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a red and gold clad blob bounced back up to him. He blinked twice before he focused on your grinning face.

“Peter!” You whisper-screamed. “Look what I found.”

Peter’s eyes fell on the little brown book in your hands, the edges frayed but pages still intact. You held it open, face still split into a gleeful smile. Peter’s eyes widened and he looked away from the picture.

“What the fuck?” He hissed, making you laugh.

“I know! Wizard sex!”

Peter groaned and stepped away from you. “I’m not looking at that.”

“Why not? Peter, this place is a gold mine. I found like, four other books about how wizards make sex more enjoyable-”

“Please stop saying that.” Peter said, looking at you with a frown.

You raised an eyebrow. “What? Sex?”

Peter gave you a blank look. You giggled and shut the book, walking closer to him.

“Aw c’mon, Puff.” You said, referring to the Hufflepuff by the nickname you had coined for him. “Don’t act like that makes you nervous. As if you’ve never thought about it.”

“Thought about what?” Peter said. You watched which amusement as mortification took over his face.

You hummed and placed a small kiss just below Peter’s ear, hearing his intake of breath, making you smirk.

“I’m not an idiot, Peter. I know you like me.” You whispered, feeling him shiver as your breath hit his skin. “I just wish you had enough guts to do something about it.”

You pulled back enough to look him directly in his eyes, watching his dilated pupils. His lips were slightly parted, and his breath tickled your lips. Before you could say anything more, your voice was muffled by soft lips connecting with yours.

You sighed instantly, kissing him back and moving your hands to his hair and carding through it. You felt arms encircle your waist tightly, nibbling lightly at Peter’s bottom lip. He groaned against your mouth, body tensing and moving against yours. Despite the cold night, you felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside, making your lips perk up in a smile.

You nearly had a heart attack when Peter suddenly yelped, making you jerk away with wide eyes. He looked behind him at the shelf and then back at you.

“That book moved.” He pointed, making you snort.

You pressed your lips together tightly, trying to not laugh. Peter scowled and nudged you, making you giggle.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” You held up your hands. “Let’s get out of here.”

You gasped in surprise when lips landed on yours once again, leaving little pecks. “Let’s go.” Peter muttered.

You grinned, following him as he moved to leave. “Well, well, well, Parker.” You teased, fingers intertwining with his. “How very Gryffindor of you.”


End file.
